


Unhappily Ever After

by hookedonwriting



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonwriting/pseuds/hookedonwriting
Summary: Leah Novell and her mother just moved to a new city following the divorce from Leah's father Steven.Theyhad just moved to Providence, Rhode Island from LA. Things were hard for her since the reason for the move was due to a divorce from the result of domestic abuse. Her mother and father would yell and fight which always resulted in her father lashing out and hitting her mother. Her mother always wore different colors on her skin due to the many bruises he would give her. She had given up on anything...until...





	Unhappily Ever After

Chapter One

"Hey Leah, how was school?" Mom called out from the kitchen as she was preparing to make a meal in the crockpot.

"It sucked" I answered back as I walked through the door of the living room and rounded the corner to the kitchen. 

I grabbed the orange juice out of the refrigerator and poured a glass while watching my mom add some chicken to the crockpot along with barbecue sauce and pineapples, which we always eat over some white rice.

"I don't see why we had to move here anyway. Why move all the way across the country? Why couldn't you and dad stay together and try harder to make the marriage work? It's both of your faults that we had to move all the way to this lame city." I shouted as I ran up the stairs.

Mom followed up behind me as I ran into my bedroom and plopped down on the bed. 

"Sometimes you can't make things work Leah. One person can't try to make a marriage work. It takes two people. Two people have to work together to make it work. Not just one person doing it all on their own. Your father had a problem with his temper. He would hurt me. That's not what love is. This isn't a fairytale. This is no happily ever after. This is the real world and it's about time you learn that." Mom howled. 

She walked out of the room without saying another word and I followed behind her and slammed the door to my bedroom. Growing up watching my parents fight and my father hit on my mother has really taken a toll on me. It's even affected my relationships with others. I was afraid I would never be able to know what real love was. 

I sat back down on my bed and put my earbuds from my phone into my ears and pressed play on my Spotify playlist. I began singing along while tears streamed down my face. Life didn't feel normal and while some part of me wish life could have stayed the same another part of me was glad that my mom finally got away from the man that has made her feel so little in such a big world. She finally seemed happy and I was actually happy deep down to see her smiling again. Things would just have to take some getting used to. 

I noticed a glow coming from my closet and I took my earbuds out from my ears and sat my phone down on the bed to see what was going on. In the floor of my closet, I noticed a brown leather book with fancy lettering that read "Once Upon A Time." 

I had no idea where this book had come from but it seemed to appear at the most perfect time. I took it into my arms and carried it back to the bed. I sat there and began flipping through the pages. This book was full of fairytales which was exactly what I needed in my life. As I was looking through and turning the pages a gust of wind came through the book. When I got closer to the book I could feel myself being sucked right into it. 

Without another thought, I ended up on the street of this odd city. I had no idea where I was at. I picked myself up off of the pavement and made my way through the town. I ended up at this small restaurant called "Granny's Diner". I decided to walk inside and ask someone where I was. 

I approached the bar and this older lady came up to greet me. 

"Hello, you look new here. How may I help you?" She asked as she pointed to the menu.

"Where am I? I have no idea where I'm at. I was on my bed back at home and now I'm here." I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"Welcome to Storybrooke Maine." She answered as she brought me a hot chocolate with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon. "This is our most popular drink. I hope you enjoy."

I took the drink and made my way to a nearby table and sat down. I had no idea where exactly Storybrooke Maine was or how I got here. Most importantly I had no idea how I would get home. 

 

 

 


End file.
